


Stupid Bet

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Becky, Alpha Cap, Alpha Hope, Alpha Meghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Harli - Freeform, Omega Ali, Omega Carli, Omega Christen, Omega JJ, Omega Kelley, Orgy, Strap-Ons, krashlyn - Freeform, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carli makes a bet with the team that she really didn't expect to lose, leading to one hot night of sex with Carli offering all the entertainment (Alpha/Omega Universe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Ready

It wasn’t the first time that Carli had made a bet with her team. But it was the first time she had lost a bet to them. She had been so sure that she was going to make a hat trick in their victory tour against Trinidad & Tobago. Press had scored the hat trick instead of the super star midfielder. In fact, the only goal Carli had gotten was an easy PK. The woman was embarrassed by her performance. By anyone else's standards, it would be seen as great, but she had lost the bet. She was now going to have to pay up big time.  

Carli walked into the locker room, knowing she would probably be the subject of discussion, head held high, but internally cringing. She didn’t know what her teammates would want from her, but she knew it would either be sexual or embarrassing. It wasn’t until she entered the locker room and saw some of her teammates quietly talking that she knew for sure that it was sexual. Ashlyn’s blatant staring made it even clearer.

She quickly turned towards her locker, hoping to hide her bright red cheeks, only to be pulled into a hard body.

“Hey there,” Hope quietly husked out. Her cock bulged in her shorts. The keeper knew that the smaller woman could feel it from behind. The hard throbbing organ was pressing into the midfielder’s ass.

Carli turned, burying her face into Hope’s chest in order to hide her cherry red cheeks, and the flush that was quickly spreading down her neck. She hadn’t thought she was going to lose the bet, but she wasn’t altogether too upset with what she was going to have to do. She had been involved in trysts with her teammates before, but never had all the focus been on her alone.

“Did you hear about the bet?” she mumbled into Hope’s clothes.

“Oh, you mean the bet you lost?” Hope teased. “I’ve heard about it.”

The taller woman smirked as she remembered Ashlyn telling her about the silly wager. The blonde had been very eager. She had wanted to get things started in the locker room. Only Cap and Abby had been able to convince her not to jump the midfielder as soon as she walked through the door. Jill could still walk into the locker room at any time. The last thing they needed was to explain their little game to their head coach. They had already been given a lecture about public sex when Megan invited her girlfriend over one night. Who would have thought that they wouldn’t even make it to Pinoe’s room, instead enjoying each other’s bodies in the stairwell where anyone might walk by,.

“Hope-”

“Don’t worry about it, baby girl,” Hope said, trying to detach herself from the midfielder clinging to her. “You need to go shower. I have a bet to collect on.”

Hope smirked as she leaned down placing a kiss on Carli’s pouting lips, as her hands trailed down the midfielder’s sides before settling on her ass, squeezing it lightly as she pulled her into her body. Carli let out a gasp and broke their kiss.

The midfielder did as she was told, stripping off her clothes. She noticed that everyone, even those who had been not included in the bet, was staring at her now naked body. She brought her hands up to cover her breasts embarrassed by all the attention she was receiving.

Kelley, always making smart comments, spoke up. “You may be covering them now, but we’ll be getting a more up close and personal view later.”

The team laughed at the defender’s little quip. Only a couple of them had been originally planning on collecting, but after seeing her exposed, everyone involved then decided that they would definitely be collecting on the bet. Six alphas and four omegas would be enjoying the midfielder’s company later in the evening. Carli was in for the ride of her life.

The superstar went into the shower taking her time to get as clean as possible. Only when the water went cold did she finally get out. During her time under the spray, many of her teammates had come in and showered. Although none of them took as long to get clean as she had. They were too eager to get the night started. Only Hope remained, everyone else had gone back to the hotel room.

The keeper was nice not mentioning a word about the bet until they were safely in the back of the cab. Abby had told Jill that the two would be finding their way back on their own. The team bus had left without them.

Carli tucked herself into Hope’s side in the backseat trying to get comfortable amongst their many bags. Hope’s arm went around Carli’s shoulders pulling her further into her body as she fidgeted in the seat. Hope leaned in, whispering in the midfielder’s ear, “Are you ready for tonight?”

Carli whimpered. She was excited and nervous as the same time. She loved her teammates. They were everything to her, often closer to her than her own family. And while she had participated in their occasional trysts before, this experience for her would be entirely new. The team had celebrated her hat trick in the world cup, but then it had been all about her pleasure. Now it was about her teammate’s pleasure, and her body would be used until they were all satisfied.

Not receiving an answer, the keeper hands moved to Carli’s, taking them and rubbing them between her own. She continued to whisper knowing that the cabbie could not hear them, “Do you think I should take you first or last?”

The midfielder bit her lip. Hope always knew how to get to her. Her voice wavered as she spoke, “Whatever you want.”

Hope smiled not saying anything more. She had already decided to take her last. Once everyone else had taken their pleasure from Carli, she would take hers. It would be a show of her dominance, as the keeper wanted to be the one to push Carli over the edge one last time, to mark Carli as hers, even after she had been used all night long. She wanted the midfielder to remember her as the last orgasm before they passed out together in a pile.

Before anything else could be said, they were back at the hotel. Kling and Becky waited outside for them. Carli let her head fall; there was really no way she was getting out of her stupid bet, not that she would try. She was a woman of honor and would follow through even if she were going to be embarrassed throughout the whole thing. How could she not feel at least some embarrassment letting her teammates use her body however they wanted? Only Hope had ever gotten that privilege and that was only on her birthday.

Hope gestured to Kling and Becky to help them with their bags before turning and helping Carli out of the cab. They walked into the hotel, stopping at the elevator as Kling jabbed the button to take them up to their floor. Becky broke the silence first. “Do you have everything you need, both for tonight and for tomorrow morning?” she questioned the two.

“Tomorrow morning?” Carli asked curiously.

“Clothes, whatever you need for showering, and to get ready for breakfast,” Becky replied laughing. “Although, if you want we can take you until tomorrow morning. And we just might if we don’t start soon.”

“I think Ash and Kelley would very much enjoy taking you all night long,” Kling interjected her eyes raking over Carli’s form.

Carli felt herself turning red as Kling’s words and gaze registered. She tucked herself into Hope’s body, squeaking as she felt the evidence of Hope’s arousal pressing against her.

Hope laughed as she looked down at Carli tucked into her side. “We’ll grab what we need from our rooms before heading over. It’ll give this one a little more time to prepare.”

Hope grabbed their bags from Kling and Becky as they walked to Hope’s room that she shared with JJ. Once they were both inside, Hope went about grabbing things they would both need for the morning. Carli was constantly wearing the keeper’s clothes anyway. She was more comfortable in the oversized clothing of her teammate than her own tight fitting stuff.

“Car, what clothes do you want?” Hope asked digging through her suitcase and pulling out a UDub sweatshirt she knew Carli loved to wear, before turning around to see the midfielder sitting on her bed staring at the wall.

“Something comfortable I guess,” Carli mumbled. The attention was going to be on her alone tonight. She wasn’t sure she was comfortable with that. Half the team seemed to dislike her half the time when she was bossing them around on the field. She hoped they weren’t just using this as excuse to humiliate her.

“Car- nothing is going to happen that you aren’t comfortable with. You know that.” Hope was sincere in her words. She would be watching everything very closely making sure Carli was honest with everyone. The midfielder might not want to say when she was getting uncomfortable, but the keeper had no trouble speaking up for her. She could read the younger woman like a book.

“I know. It’s just - I’ve never been in the middle of one of these, Hope. Other than the celebration after the World Cup, it’s only ever been you and me, maybe one other person.”

Even during the World Cup, Carli had been with only two people at a time. There had been a mass of bodies kissing, caressing, and fucking each other in celebration. Carli had been double penetrated that night, but Hope had always been by her side keeping an eye on the drunk midfielder.

“Car, we’ve been part of their trysts before. They want you. I want you. You are desirable. Do you understand me?” Hope asked sitting on the bed next to Carli before pulling her onto her lap. After all this time, the midfielder still had some issues with being wanted even by the keeper. “Believe me, they’ve wanted you since before the bet, but they’re only getting to act on their urges now. I wouldn’t let them have you any other way.”

Hope kissed her softly, letting her lips linger. “Okay?”

Carli looked up at her before nodding. It made her feel better hearing that she had been desired by her teammates before the bet. She really didn’t want this to turn into a ‘let's humiliate Carli’ party for all the times she was a bitch during practice. If anything, she hoped this would bring her closer to the team. Ever since her fame had skyrocketed after the WWC, the team hadn’t really been as close to her. They no longer included her in team pranks afraid she would be a wet blanket and tell Jill on them. “Okay.”

“Good,” Hope said before kissing her again, pulling Carli down next to her as she layback on the bed.

Hope flipped them so she was on top, straddling Carli, before leaning down and kissing her again. She let her one of her hands slide underneath Carli’s shirt as she pressed her arousal firmly into her stomach. Carli let out a soft moan that was muffled by Hope’s mouth as the keeper continued to kiss her thoroughly. Hope’s other hand slid down to the waistband of Carli’s leggings, tugging at them until she got the message and helped Hope slide them off, kicking off her shoes and socks simultaneously.

Carli’s shirt went next, followed quickly by Hope’s. Hope looked down at Carli, smirking as she hooked a finger in the hem of her panties. “Not the sexiest thing you’ve ever worn Car,” she said as she snapped them softly against her skin.

“I didn’t know I would lose the bet today, and they are comfortable,” Carli pouted. The midfielder wasn’t like Ali, who believed you played like you felt; the super star just didn’t see the point of wearing sexy panties when playing soccer or even her nicer Calvin Klein briefs. She normally just stuck with granny panties like she had on now.

“Good thing I had a feeling you would lose, and bought you something else babe,” Hope replied smirking. There was a Victoria’s Secret bag hiding away in the keeper’s luggage. She had bought it as a surprise for the midfielder that she planned to share with her later, but now seemed like the better time. The sheer, lacy red fabric would look perfect on Carli showing off her muscular thighs and toned stomach. “They’ll be drooling even more than they already are.”

Hope quickly pulled Carli’s sports bra over her head not letting her reply, before sitting back on her heels and watching as newly exposed nipples hardened in the cool air. She traced circles around one gently with the tip of her index finger, watching Carli bite her lip. She smirked before returning her hands to the hem of Carli’s panties, pulling them off and tossing them to the side.

Carli dug her nails into Hope’s back as she felt her hands lightly ghost up her outer thighs, coming at a stop on her ass. Hope pulled her hips into her body, grinding her arousal into her, causing Carli to whimper, and her eyes to flutter shut.

“Hope. Please,” Carli begged. She was already turned on imagining her teammates lusting over her body. Hope’s skillful hands were pushing her need further to the edge of unbearable.

Hope smirked before reaching up and tweaking one of Carli’s nipples, before taking the other in her mouth and sucking on it gently. The midfielder moaned loving the way the older woman sucked and licked at her breasts.

“What was that babe?” She asked releasing the nipple in her mouth, before capturing it again and tugging on it with her teeth.

“Hope….don’t tease,” Carli gasped. A flood of wetness pooled between her shaking thighs. She needed an alpha to quench the thirst that had been ignited within her.

The door opening and their teammates walking inside cut them off. The group had not bothered knocking; JJ already had the room key, which she had happily handed over to their blonde keeper. They had been getting restless waiting for Hope and Carli to come to them.

Ashlyn wolf whistled as she saw the position they were in, causing her to receive an elbow from Ali. The alpha couldn’t help herself. Carli looked so vulnerable all hot and bothered, Hope’s body pressing in between her spread legs.

“You guys really couldn’t wait?” Abby teased as she crossed the room to sit on the bed with them near the headboard. Cap shook her head at her teammate. Unlike Abby, she stayed back sitting on the desk chair. She didn’t do the chase, Carli would be coming to her, begging for her cock before the night was over.

Kelley bounded in the room last, having been talking with JJ and Christen. She took one look at Carli and Hope and jumped on the bed next to them. “Share,” she demanded. Her workout shorts showcased the bulge in her shorts caused by her strap-on. She would be fucking Carli as soon as she could, showing her that she was as good as any alpha on the team. Kelley was ready to go all night if she was allowed. The defender’s endurance was unmatchable.

Hope’s body blocked her from getting any closer to the midfielder. She glared down at the squirrely girl. “Are you seriously wearing a strap-on?”

The smaller woman shrugged giving her teammates a devilish smile. “I might have just had it lying around. Why you want to take a ride, Hope?”

Hope shook her head. Kelley was always trying to prove that she was as good in bed as any alpha, often coming off more perverted than anything else. The keeper ignored the defender’s leer, instead turning her attention back to the naked and wide-eyed woman underneath her. Carli’s hands had come up trying to cover her more intimate parts. Everyone was essentially still dressed, even the other omegas, except for her.

Hope stood holding her hand out to Carli who took it, head bent down not wanting to meet any of her teammate’s eyes. She was embarrassed that she had almost been caught having sex with Hope, not that everyone wouldn’t see much worse later in the evening. Still, she didn’t want to come off as such a horn dog that couldn’t keep it in their pants for more than five seconds.

The keeper handed the omega a Victoria’s Secret bag from her suitcase. “Go change in the bathroom. Put on whatever you feel comfortable with. I got a couple things. I know that you can be picky with these things.”

Carli took the bag, and quickly escaped to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Hope immediately turned on the other girls glaring at them each in turn, except when coming to Ali, she actually smiled at little at seeing the gentle omega there. She would keep everything under control. This wasn’t her first rodeo in terms of orgies. She and Ashlyn were constantly partying with the rest of the team. She doubted it was really all the alpha’s idea. Ali seemed to enjoy all the attention as much as Ashlyn enjoyed watching.

“Listen up, I know that this is going to be crazy, but I want some sense of decorum.” She looked specifically at Kelley and Kling. Those two were the most notorious of the team when it came to sex. “This is going to weird for Carli. She’s nervous enough as it is. Not to mention she feels like she has to prove herself to you. She may not tell you if she isn’t comfortable, and just let you use her body for your own pleasure.”

Christie looked around before standing. She realized that she had to back up Hope’s statement. She was still the captain after all. “Carli isn’t as strong as she looks. You can be rough with her, but only to the extent she’s comfortable with. I’m sure Hope will tell you what’s enough if she won’t. Just because she’s our plaything tonight does not give you the right to treat her disrespectfully.”

Cap knew that Carli was secretly self-conscious. It was obvious from the way she had been pulling away from the team. They had been giving her a harder time recently. Most of her confidence was real, but that was only on the field. In the matter of friendship and emotions, she was as hopeless as their head coach, who was constantly in the doghouse with her own wife.

Abby joined in the conversation. “That means no calling her ‘Carlos’.” The comment was directed towards Kelley, who was constantly making up weird nicknames for her teammates whether they liked them or not.

Ali nodded her head, agreeing with the other veterans, before catching Hope’s eye and nodding her head towards the bathroom. The silent means of communication between the two of them only took a few seconds, but it had Ali on her feet and at the bathroom door ready to help Carli.

The defender knocked lightly on the door. Receiving no response, she went in anyway worried now about her teammate. Carli stood with the red piece of lingerie hanging off her frame, her hands behind her back trying to tie the back piece together. Ali cleared her throat letting the midfielder know that she wasn’t alone.

Carli looked at her in the mirror. “I know you’re here, Ali. Mind helping me with this.”

Ali immediately moved standing behind the older woman helping her tie the back together. Finishing, she made eye contact again through the mirror. Carli was biting her lip, chewing it between her teeth turning it red. Ali moved pressing her front into the other woman’s back. Her eyes never left Carli’s as her mouth leaned into whisper in her ear, “Just breathe, sweetie. Tonight is going to be great.” Her hands moved down the midfielder’s arms, caressing the skin there. “You’re so beautiful.”

Ali’s hands reached up to release the midfielder’s hair from its tie, letting it fall down over her shoulders and back. She reached for a brush to comb out the chestnut locks even as Carli began to protest.

“Ali-,” she began.

Ali hummed as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head, running the brush through her hair. “You never wear your hair down Car. It looks so good. You look so beautiful like this.” She continued to comb her hair until it fell perfectly over her shoulders.

“Look at yourself princess,” Ali whispered. “There won’t be a single person in that room who doesn't want you. You’re gorgeous.”

Carli bit her lip as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair, now combed smooth and straight, hung over her shoulders and brushed the sides of her breasts. The red lacy sheer fabric of the corset clung tightly to her body, showing off her toned muscles and pushing up her breasts. The corset defined her waist, showing off how small it really was, before the fabric continued down over her hips, stopping just at the juncture of her thighs and not even entirely covering her ass.

There had been a thong in the bag, along with stockings to attach to the garters coming off of the corset, but she hadn’t thought about getting the underwear on until after the corset had been laced, and now it wouldn’t be possible. She would just have to go out there without it. She cursed herself for not thinking it through.

Ali could read the other omega’s moods as well as Hope. “If you don’t want to this, I’ll go out and tell them it's off. You can stay in here.”

“I can’t,” Carli said shaking her head. She was committed to doing this. She trusted her teammates, or at least Hope, would keep things under control. She really was looking forward to getting off. She hadn’t been able to orgasm since the World Cup. There just hadn’t been time between press conferences and the victory tour. She was constantly tired. Today, she found a new source of energy. She would be reconnecting with her team. Showing them she was still just one of the gang.

“No one will think less of you. They’ll be disappointed, but it won’t affect how they treat you. They respect you more than anyone else, Carli.” Ali was giving her friend an out. She didn’t want the older woman to feel pressured to follow through on her end of the bet if she really didn’t want to have sex with her teammates.

Carli stuck her head up jutting out her chin. “No. I am going to do this. I am one of the team.” The midfielder moved past Ali, opening the door. The vision that greeted the two omegas shocked them.


	2. Cap's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap and Christen get off.

JJ was on her knees in front of Ash sucking her hard cock. Press too was on her knees giving both Abby and Kelley’s fake cock a handjob. Kling, Becky, and Hope sat on the bed watching as their teammates enjoyed each other. Cap sat on the desk chair smirking at the lewd show in front of her.

“Seriously?” Ali asked smirking at the scene. Of course the team had not waited for them. Both the alphas and omegas had been excited for tonight after it became clear Carli was going to lose the bet. They were all happy to finally get another crack at the midfielder. She was a beautiful woman that they had all lusted over at one time or another. Not to mention, who wouldn’t get a serious hard-on over  _ the _ Carli Lloyd? She was amazing.

Ash smiled sheepishly at Ali letting her cock fall from JJ’s mouth. “You guys were in there a really long time.”

Carli rolled her eyes at the comment. They couldn’t have been in there for more than five minutes. Why the team couldn’t wait was beyond her. She was pleased to note that Hope, although hard, was sitting over to the side. She was reserving her cock for Carli only tonight. “So are we doing this thing?”

Kelley immediately shoved past Press, causing the omega to fall from her knees onto her plump butt. “Hey!” Christen cried.

“Oh no,” Hope said grabbing the defender around the waist and lifting her into the air. She carried the girl across the room, putting her in the chair she had motioned for Christie to vacate. She placed a hand on the smaller girl’s chest keeping her from getting up. “You will wait your turn.”

Kelley pouted. “Fine, but when it is my turn, I get to go as long as I want.”

Hope looked at Carli making sure that their conversation wasn’t bothering her. She turned back to the squirming defender, whose pink plastic phallus was sticking straight up. “That’s up to Carli. It’s her night too.”

Becky, knowing she was going to be named co-captain with Carli when part of the team retired, stood up moving to Carli. The blonde’s hand came up touching her soon-to-be co-captain’s cheek. “May I kiss you?”

The midfielder nodded. As her head moved, their lips meet. Neither took control, just enjoying the way their lips moved against one another. They continued kissing lightly, Becky’s naked body pressing into Carli’s lace clad figure. The fabric felt amazing against her large cock. Out of all the alphas, she was biggest. Kling was a close second, which was rather surprising considering her height.

Ash finally got tired of just watching, she moved behind the midfielder pressing her tall hard body into the omega. Her cock was fully hard pressing into the small of Carli’s back. “You need to share. Carli is just too delicious to keep all to yourself Becky.”

The blonde keeper’s arms wrapped around Carli as Becky finally separated from her. She began kissing along the midfielder’s sensitive neck making the older woman moan in pleasure. Her hands slid down the woman’s sides, coming to rest on her hips, pulling her into her hard cock. Carli could feel herself getting wet, and moaned as she leaned her head back against Ashlyn’s shoulder.

Ashlyn let her hands move across Carli’s stomach slowly from her hips, before sliding them down to the juncture of her thighs. She could feel wetness collecting there. Carli moaned as Ashlyn began running her fingers through her damp folds. The other alphas began to fidget as the air around them became charged. They too felt the need pulling them towards the omega. Cap stood up, making her way to the omega. She had the smallest cock in the room, though she was above average compared to most alphas. It seemed as though the USWNT alphas were just extra gifted in that department.

She pressed her body against Carli dancing them over to the bed. Ashlyn allowed the omega to be taken out of her arms. She followed the two towards the mattress. The others were not far behind, except for Hope who stood next to Kelley keeping the girl in her seat.

Christie’s body pressed the omega’s smaller frame into the comforter. Cap’s lips were on hers teasing them open with her tongue. It was a soft kiss letting their mouths get to know each other. The last time they had kissed had been at Syd’s bachelorette party, both having too many vodka shots.

Carli moaned into the kiss giving herself over to the night. Her body already desired her teammates, she had to just let go of her inhibitions and enjoy the process. The omega, not having on any underwear, felt her team captain’s hard cock pressing into her mound. The alpha’s hips jerked forward rubbing her hard cock against the woman’s sensitive flesh.

“God you're so hot,” Christie whispered. It was no longer just the two of them on the bed. Ali had situated herself up near Carli’s head. The second the kiss had broken, she had moved Carli’s head into her lap playing with the long strands of hair as she did. Ash sat next to her stroking her cock enjoying the show. The rest rested on the side waiting for their turn at bat. They had agreed, when Carli was out of the room, to give the midfielder time to adjust to their presence. They didn’t want to scare her off by going too hard too fast.

Carli’s legs were slightly splayed open, allowing Christie’s body to press her down more firmly into the mattress. She could feel how wet she was, and knew that Christie was aware of it too. Wrapping her legs around the alpha, she pulled her in closer to her, gasping as her cock brushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves causing her hips to buck.

Christie pressed her hips down, grinding her cock harder into Carli, loving the omega’s reactions. Sliding her hands around to Carli’s ass, Cap lifted Carli’s hips off the bed slightly, as she shifted her, getting them both to a more comfortable position.

Ali continued to stroke the older woman’s hair as Christie finally got her cock into position. Cap and Carli made eye contact, the omega giving her a subtle nod. Christie whispered the next words, meaning them for only the midfielder’s ears, as she entered her. “Relax. I have you, little omega.”

Her hips moved forward gently getting Carli used to her girth. The omega wiggled her lower half adjusting to a more comfortable position as the alpha started to slowly pump into her. She moaned at the feeling of being full. It had been so long since she had taken a cock, even though she was with Hope. Lately, their schedules hadn’t coincided enough for more than a few hours, and even then they preferred spending time together to having a rushed quickie. She hadn’t realized how different it was to use her own fingers versus having a nice big alpha cock inside of her.

Hope watched, stroking Kelley’s thighs softly, occasionally whispering in the omega’s ear when she got extra fidgety. “It’ll be your turn soon. Just be patient.”

The keeper watched as their captain pumped into Carli obviously enjoying how tight the omega was. It was something that Hope always loved about the midfielder. No matter how many times they fucked, she was always so tight no matter how or where she was taken, not that Hope got the pleasure of her ass very often. Ash had made it clear to her earlier that she wanted to take Carli’s ass. Hope warned her that she had to wait, to let the team ease the omega into the night, but in the end she relented saying that Ash could do it if Carli agreed. The blonde had been overjoyed, everyone knew about her love of anal sex. She loved Ali’s ass and made sure to let everyone know it. Taking her new soon-to-be captain that way would just be the icing on the cake. She could remember their time together every time Carli yelled at her during practice. It might just keep the back-up keeper sane under the ironfist of Lloyd.

Carli whimpered as Christie began increasing the tempo of her thrusts. Soon their captain’s cock was pistoning in and out of the midfielder at a brutal pace. Ashlyn watched Cap drive her cock in and out of Carli, before deciding that she wanted the midfielder’s lips around her cock. Ali, however, sensing what she was doing, held her back, gesturing to Christen. She pulled the striker to her as she neared them, kissing her deeply.

Ali broke the kiss with Christen, letting the younger omega sit back on her heels. “Sit on her face,” Ali whispered to Christen. “Hope says her mouth is sinful, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Ali guided Christen to straddle Carli’s chest. She hovered over her as the midfielder’s hands grasped the striker’s ass, pulling her towards her mouth. Flicking Christen’s clit quickly, the older woman’s tongue moved over her dripping slit. Christen shuddered as Carli’s mouth made her see stars. She threaded her fingers through the midfielder’s hair, tugging her head closer to her pussy while trying to get as much of Carli’s tongue inside her as she could.

Ali, who had been stroking Ashlyn’s cock, disengaged from the keeper, bringing her hands up to Christen’s breasts. She brushed her thumbs over hard nipples, before kissing Christen. Christen moaned into the kiss, Carli’s mouth felt like heaven, and she wanted Ali to continue what she was doing with her hands. Her hips bucked, not holding to a steady rhythm as Carli continued to eat her out. She tugged on Carli’s hair hard as the midfielder sucked on her clit. The harshness of the hair pulling caused the midfielder to gasp, breathing hot air onto her pussy, in turn making Christen to grind down harder onto her face, smearing her wetness all over.

Ali moved her mouth down to Christen’s breasts, nipping and teasing the sensitive skin. She gently bit down on her right breast, sucking a mark into her skin, and making Christen gasp. Ali then moved her mouth down to her nipple, sucking on the sensitive bud, making Christen’s hips buck wildly against Carli.

The dual sensations were getting to be too much for Christen, she was so close to the edge. With a few more flicks of Carli’s tongue she knew she would be there. Carli gripped Christen’s plump ass cheeks tightly, trying to control the forward’s wildly bucking hips. Her hair was being held in a vice grip, and was being tugged as she tongued Christen’s clit. From the way she was trembling, she knew the striker was close. Carli attached her lips to Christen’s clit, sucking hard, whimpering, as her hair was pulled harder and harder. Finally, Christen stilled above her, crying out as she came, and finally releasing Carli’s hair from her grip. She collapsed to the side, one of her legs still draped across Carli’s torso, dazed but completely satisfied.

Christie too was getting close, having been even more turned on by watching Carli eat out Press. She could feel her balls tighten, ready to release their load into the midfielder under her. With a few more brutally hard thrusts, she came, spilling her load into the omega’s body. She continued thrusting until all of her seed had been released, before stilling and gently pulling out of Carli’s sensitive body.

The alphas, like the omegas, were all on special birth control. All it took was a one-night stand with a crazy fan claiming they are on the pill for an accident to happen. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately in this case, the alphas didn’t knot when they came. This was perfect for orgies allowing others to get in on the omega without having to wait for them to be untied.


	3. Ali, JJ, and Ashlyn's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets off while Ali enjoys Carli's ass, and Ash finally joins the fun.

Ashlyn, ignoring Ali, pushed forward leaning her mouth down to kiss Carli’s mouth tasting Christen’s juices, which were still heavy on the midfielder’s tongue. The blonde moaned as her hand pumped her cock. She loved tasting Press knowing what Carli had just done to get the taste there. 

The keeper pulled away from the kiss. Carli tried to follow her, but a hand held her back. Ashlyn looked from the midfielder to Ali speaking, “Help me turn her over. I want to rim her. Would you like that, Carli?”

No one other than Hope had ever wanted her like that. Carli’s cheeks lit up in embarrassment. It was one thing to have someone eat out her pussy, it was a whole different experience when they tongued her ass. For some reason, it made her feel more vulnerable. Ali sensed the other omega’s discomfort. She bent down looking directly into the other woman’s eyes. Her hair helped hide the face that still rested in her lap. “Ash is very good at it. You won’t be disappointed.”

Carli didn’t respond, instead biting her lip hesitant on whether she should go forward with it or not. She had no problem with any of the alphas using her ass. It wouldn’t be the first time a teammate that wasn’t Hope had taken her there. She had thought they would use lube instead of their mouths to prepare for their hard cocks though.

Ali still noticing her hesitancy, stroked the other omega’s face caressing the worry lines she found there. Carli was too much in her head, refusing to share her emotions with her teammates. “What if I do it? Would that make you feel better?”

Carli looked deeply into the defender’s eyes. She trusted Ali more than the others. She had been there for her through tough times before. She slowly nodded her head. Ali smiled brightly at her before leaning in for an awkward upside down kiss causing their noses to hit each other's chins. 

The defender stood up taking charge over the group of alphas and other omegas. “Ok, so this is how it’s going to go. I’m going to eat out Carli’s ass because she is allowing me that honor, and I’m not going to stop until she cums because she deserves a little pleasure tonight as much as the rest of you.” 

Ali stopped looking around at them. She noticed that both Abby and Hope were smiling at her approvingly. On the other side of things was Kelley, who still sat in her chair pouting at not being allowed to use her strap-on yet. In any other situation, the defender would have laughed at the bright pink phallus sticking up from between the girl’s thighs. It looked absolutely ridiculous. Though Ali had to admit, through first hand knowledge, Kelley knew how to use that thing making any omega cum more times in one night than any reasonable person should be able.

Carli had gotten on her hands and knees where Ali could easily reach her ass. Before the defender dove in, she finished her little speech to the group. “JJ go sit at the head of the bed, I think Carli wouldn’t mind eating you out.” With a smile, the defender looked behind her. “Now that you’ve gotten your rocks off Cap, why don’t you help Kling out. She looks like she is about to blow her load just watching our champ here getting all this attention.”

Christie blushed, her soft cock resting between her thighs. She got on her knees in front of the small girl. She looked up meeting Kling’s eyes. “Bet you didn’t think you’d be getting your a blowjob from your Captain today, huh?”

Meghan smirked back at the older woman. “Let’s see if you’ve learned anything being on the team all these years.”

The captain’s laughter rang off the walls. She loved the smaller girl’s personality. She was full of snark offering a lightheartedness that was refreshing both on and off the field. It wasn’t as overbearing as Kelley and Pinoe’s behavior, which often resulted in more problems for the team than anything else. The two were constantly trying to pull pranks. 

Leaning forward, Christie took the hard cock in her mouth sucking on the head. Her tongue lapped at the precum leaking from the tip savouring the flavor. Before long, she was taking half of the cock in her mouth bobbing up and down allowing Kling to fuck her mouth. She didn’t like deep throating, which often caused her to gag. The smaller defender was large and thick, though not quite as big as Becky. 

As the defenders pleasured each other, Ali’s tongue teased Carli’s asshole just barely pushing in before escaping again. It was driving the midfielder mad. Not only using her tongue, Ali’s hand came around the midfielder’s muscular thighs to play with her hardened clit. Christie’s cum leaked from Carli’s pussy onto Ali’s hand.

JJ lay with her legs spread wide, moaning in pleasure as the midfielder lapped at her pussy paying only a little attention to her clit. She sucked on the wet folds and lightly teased her entrance with her tongue. Her hips bucked seeking more pleasure and less teasing. Carli finally gave in when she felt herself drawing higher in her pleasure. Ali was fucking her ass with her tongue pushing it in and out in a steady rhythm. 

The midfielder’s used her tongue to focus on the blonde’s clit licking it like she would ice cream. Over and over she lapped at the tiny bud driving JJ wild. Their peaks were nearing. Kling beat them to the edge, as her cum sprayed into the team captain’s mouth over and over in long thick ropes. Her cry bounced off the walls alerting anyone near the room of the naughty actions that were occurring inside. 

Ashlyn, who felt neglected, had moved over to stand next to Abby and Becky. Her hands pumped both of their hard cocks giving them pleasure, but not enough to push them over the edge. They wanted to Carli too before they blew their loads. Their time to be with the midfielder was fast approaching as JJ orgasmed. 

Carli’s cry was muffled as JJ pushed her head further into her pussy flooding her face with her cream. The blonde bit her lip containing her own moan. She was quiet during sex. She wasn’t loud like Klingenberg who was always forced to sleep in the room at the end of the hall when they stayed in hotels. It wasn’t good for the team when she woke up other guests with her loud noises. Even when she masturbated, she was often loud letting everyone know exactly what she was up to. 

Carli continued to lick JJ’s pussy, slowly bringing her down from her orgasm. It didn’t take too long however before the defender pushed her head away from her sensitive clit. The older woman’s body began to shake as she too fell over the precipice when Ali gave her clit a particularly hard rubbing. 

Ali allowed Carli to collapse forward on the bed slowly her descent with the hand that was still wrapped around her waist slowly stroking her clit to prolong the orgasm. She leaned forward playing light teasing kisses on the midfielder's ass cheeks. Only in her post-orgasmic bliss did the Carli Lloyd giggle at her friend’s sweet gesture. The kisses tickled her smooth flesh. 

Ali smiled loving the softer side of the normally hard-assed woman. “Someone enjoyed that.”

The midfielder normally would have scowled and given some snarky comment back, but instead she turned over giving the defender her most dazzling smile. “You have no idea.”

Carli turned her head towards Hope. “You could learn a thing or two from her.”

The keeper couldn't find it in herself to take offense at the comment. She was happy that Carli had finally let go. It seemed as though she had really let Ali in breaking her cold exterior letting her inner nardley show. 

Hope wished the midfielder would be less self conscious. Ever since she had become a serious public figure after her major contribution to their World Cup win, she had been pushing everyone away. Hope had even felt that there was a growing distance between them. Seeing her like this again gave her hope that the real Carli was still in there just behind some very thick walls. 

The midfielder allowed Ali to crawl up her body, kissing the tan flesh as she went. They kissed when they were once again face to face, Ali’s thong clad body pressing into the lingerie on Carli’s. The two twisted together making out while holding each other close. So much was being said by the kiss that neither was willing to speak aloud. 

The team watched the two omegas, slightly in awe at the raw emotions that the two were expressing. Becky was the first to move forward after the kiss finally ended, the two women pressing their foreheads together as their chests heaved. 

“Carli,” she spoke softly not wanting to startle her friend, “I just wanted to tell you how much tonight means. You’re going to be my co-captain, and...well, I just couldn't imagine Jill picking a better person.”

Carli stared at the blonde from around Ali’s shoulder. The words the defender spoke meant the world to her. Her walls had been lowered, and she hadn't had time after her orgasm to pull them back up. She felt vulnerable and exposed as a single tear trailed down her cheek. 

“I love you, Carls,” Becky said as she closed the distance between herself and the midfielder, wiping away the lone tear from her friend’s cheek

“I love you too, Becky,” Carli said staring up at the woman before looking around the room before stopping on Hope. “I love all you guys. I know I haven't been the greatest lately, but I really mean it.”

Hope allowed a rare smile to grace her features. She had not expected the night to turn out like this. It was more than she could have hoped for. She started to speak, but the door to the suite opening cut her off.

Tobin and Alex stood there holding hands. They looked around the room observing all the naked bodies. “Come on you guys, it's like midnight. Do you really have to have your orgy now?”

The moment was broken as Carli broke into peals of laughter quickly followed by the other women. They spell they all seemed to be under was broken. No longer were their hearts being displayed for each other to see. They were safely back in their chests, although the walls surrounding them were less thick, especially Carli’s, who now felt safe still in Ali’s arms and Becky’s hand in her hair. 

“We invited you guys, but someone claimed it was date night,” Kelley accused moving her hips forward slightly to display her cock more prominently to the two new guests. 

“Yeah well, it looks like it's a good thing we didn't. Carli already has enough of you to deal with.” Tobin said wrapping her arms around her omega. Alex smiled. She enjoyed a good orgy with the team, but she enjoyed sharing a bed with Tobin more. They had had their own fun time and had been about to fall asleep when they had heard Kling’s loud cry. Deciding to check things out, they grabbed the extra room key Hope had given them and headed down the hall after throwing on some clothes. 

“Well if you're not staying,” Abby said before walking to the door ready to open it for the couple. “Then kindly leave. We were having a moment before you lot interrupted.”

Alex held up her hands in surrender knowing when they weren't wanted. “Sorry. Sorry. Just try to keep it down. Don't want the next one knocking on your door to be Jill.”

With that, the couple was off heading back to their own room contemplating a round two of sexual intercourse. The image of their naked teammates with their hard cocks had turned them both on. 

Meanwhile, the room had fallen silent. Nobody knowing what to say now. Thankful, Kelley in all of her ill-timing found a way to break the tension that had started to form. “So is it my turn now or what?”

Hope shook her head smiling down at the seated omega. “Nah kid, let the alphas have their fun first. Then, you can take your turn.”

“That's not fair,” the defender pouted. 

“Yeah well when you've got a real case of blue balls like me,” Ashlyn said gesturing down to her pelvic region, “then we can talk.”

The blonde keeper moved forward towards the side of the bed Ali was on. She lifted the girl into her arms. “Sorry babe, but you’re kind of in my way.”

Ali smiled shaking her head as Ashlyn set her down on the floor. The keeper turned back to Carli, “So how about it? Want to take a ride on a real keeper’s cock?”

Carli blushed as she stared at the keeper’s cock, biting her lip. While it wasn’t as big as Becky’s, it was almost the same size as Hope’s. It would feel so good inside her. She nodded, shifting slightly, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

Ashlyn placed her hands on Carli’s knees, spreading her legs gently. She pulled her closer to her body, kneeling on the bed between her spread legs. Carli leaned back on her elbows, giving Ashlyn more access to her dripping pussy. She whimpered as Ashlyn’s cock pressed against her wet folds, teasing her, but never entering. Ashlyn smiled as her hands traveled to Carli’s ass, squeezing her ass cheeks. 

“Are you ready for me, little omega,” Ash teased. “Do you want my hard cock in your ass? Are you going to ride me until I cum inside you?”

Carli’s eyes widened. She didn’t think that she would be taken there again so soon. 

Hope hearing Ashlyn, stood up and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. Tossing it to Ashlyn, she gave the other keeper a knowing look which was returned. Ashlyn caught the bottle, placing it on the bed next to them. Grasping Carli’s hips, she flipped them so Carli was on top of her, straddling her lap with her legs bent on either side of Ashlyn’s. Sitting up, and pulling the midfielder firmly against her, she found and uncapped the bottle of lube, squirting a bit onto her fingers. 

Ash’s lubed fingers found their way between Carli’s ass cheeks, circling her tight hole before she carefully pressed the tip of one finger in. Carli whimpered and shifted, trying to get more contact, but Ashlyn’s hand immediately came and gripped her hip, holding her still. She pressed her finger in further, before slowly working another one in. The sound Carli made caused Ashlyn’s cock to harden even more, if that was even possible. The midfielder was trying to ride her fingers, but the hand on her hip was preventing her, making the omega cry out in frustration.

Ash smirked at Carli’s desperation, as she gently scissored her fingers inside of her. 

“Someone’s desperate,” she teased. 

“Ash...please,” Carli begged, squirming in Ashlyn’s grasp.

“Relax Car,” Ash soothed as she removed her fingers from the midfielder’s ass hole preparing to put her cock inside of her instead. “I’ve got you.”

The keeper lined up the tip of her cock at Carli’s entrance, before pressing just the head in, letting her get used to the feeling. As she slowly began to move pushing her cock in deeper, Ash moved her hands to Carli’s hips, controlling the omega’s movement. Carli whined, trying to break the hold, causing Ashlyn to grip her hips tighter, and pull out of her so that just the tip of her cock was still inside. 

Ash waited for Carli to still before swiftly pulling her down all the way onto her cock. Carli’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Ash buried herself to the hilt inside her ass. Ashlyn moaned loving how tight the woman was, even more so than Ali. The keeper took a breath reminding herself not to be a quick trigger even though being inside her soon to be captain’s ass felt beyond amazing. Hope obviously didn’t get much use out of it if it was still this tight. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Ash teased as she began to move inside the midfielder. “I bet you love how good I feel inside you. You’re so tight. I can’t wait to make you scream my name.”

Carli leaned forward, biting down on Ash’s shoulder as she teased her. She bit down harder as Ash gave a particularly hard thrust, loving the way the alpha felt inside her. At first it had been a little punishment for the alpha’s smart mouth, but Ashlyn had moaned loudly when the midfielder’s teeth sunk deeper into her shoulder. Carli pulled back looking into lust clouded eyes, “You liked that didn’t you?”

Ash gave another particularly hard thrust, guiding Carli up and down on her cock. “What was your first clue, little omega?”

Ash continued controlling the omega’s movements, guiding her as she writhed on her cock. She thrust up hard into the midfielder, while her hands still gripping Carli’s hips, pulled her harshly down farther onto her cock, causing Carli to cry out with the sudden fullness. 

The omega clung to the keeper, holding on as she was bounced up and down on her cock. Her body shook as pleasure coursed through her. Carli didn’t think that Ashlyn could get her off this way, but she was quickly being proved wrong. Her clit was being pushed into the keeper’s rock hard abs with every rock of her hips. Her pussy was leaking juices sending wetness down to her ass where Ashlyn was pumping in and out of her without mercy. 

The blonde was close to her peak, her eyes shut tightly as her hands roamed up and down Carli’s body before finding purchase on her waist. Her fists closed around the material of Carli’s flimsy red negligee, ripping it as she pulled, not realizing exactly what she was doing. Her mind was lost as she gave a loud cry, her cum leaving her in hot thick spurts. The midfielder, feeling Ashlyn release inside of her, fell over the edge she had been dancing on for several minutes. “Ash,” she whimpered, as her ass clenched around the releasing cock.


	4. Becky and Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off about Carli when Becky and Abby start their turn.

The two orgasming were largely ignored by the others. Ali had taken it upon herself to keep Kelley busy. The omega had been fidgeting in her seat obviously jealous that Ashlyn was getting her turn with Carli before Kelley could even get a taste. Ali smiled at her teammate, leaning down and kissing her. Their kisses quickly turned into something more as the older woman went to straddle her teammate. She ground her hips down on Kelley’s fake cock, loving the noises coming from her teammate’s mouth. Hands moving over each other’s bodies, they continued kissing, ignoring their other teammates. Ashlyn had finished her turn with Carli, but that was the furthest thought from Kelley’s mind as Ali’s mouth moved with hers.

Becky and Abby looked over at the two defenders chuckling at how eager Kelley seemed. Locking eyes with Ashlyn, they made their way over to the keeper who still had Carli draped over her.

“It’s our turn princess,” Abby said smirking.

Ashlyn chuckled and pulled out of the sensitive midfielder's ass, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. She slid out from underneath the omega, passing her off to Becky who wrapped her arms around her, easing her against her body.

The blonde keeper made her way over to Ali and Kelley, feeling her cock already twitching again. She had a special condition that allowed her, much like an omega, to cum more than once in a very short amount of time. It was still too soon for her to become fully hard, but she could feel the beginning of what could soon turn into an erection. She watched as Kelley’s hands traveled the length of Ali’s body paying extra attention to the perky nipples standing out on her chests begging to be twisted by nimble fingers.

Carli moaned as she felt Ashlyn’s cum leak out of her ass instantly chilling as it left her warm body causing a shiver to run down the midfielder’s back. Becky held her tighter mistaking her movements for ones of arousal. Abby gently guided the two women back until Becky’s knees hit the bed, forcing her onto the mattress, Carli landing on top of her as she fell. The omega, now slightly delirious from her second orgasm, giggled surprising both alphas, who smiled, charmed by the cute noise coming from the usually serious woman.

Abby leaned down taking the midfielder into her arms, allowing Becky to scoot up the bed, her body leaning into the pillows. As the defender got situated, Abby took it upon herself to entertain the omega, kissing her, teasing her tongue along the other woman’s bottom lip. She had always been a great kisser but had never gotten to taste Carli’s sweet mouth. The woman never let anyone other than Hope kiss her, and Abby was relishing the experience.

“Hey, share her,” Becky said reaching across the bed for the omega. Abby reluctantly let her go with a soft whine escaping the back of her throat, causing Hope to snort.

Abby looked back glaring at the keeper. Hope just smiled back saying, “I’m just surprised you let her go. By that point, I was already showing her my belly, giving her whatever she wanted.”

The forward’s attention was called away from the other woman, to the real party that was happening on the bed. Carli had twisted in Becky’s arms allowing the alpha to suck on her breasts. The omega’s body arched not believing how sensitive her body was after her second orgasm. Her hips were grinding against the other woman’s abs, trying to find friction however impossible it was, as her juices and the cum of the other alphas made Becky’s taut stomach slick.

Abby crawled up behind spreading her legs so she could hold herself up over Becky’s hips. Their penises touched briefly as she moved forward pressing herself into Carli’s back, letting the midfielder feel her hard cock rub against her spine. The forward moaned moving her hips in circles, the precum already leaking from the tip making her own painting on Carli’s back.

Becky was losing herself in the soft flesh of her teammate’s breasts. She had seen Carli naked before in the locker room, but there was something different about being up close and personal with her body, her breasts especially - the ‘Twins’ - or as she now called them ‘Jiggles’ and ‘Ms. Pointy’.

Her time was cut all too short with them, but her protests died on her lips as she realized that Abby was only moving Carli away so she could reposition the omega to take Becky’s cock. The defender was in heaven as she felt the smooth velvet walls slowly take in her large shaft.

Inch by inch, Carli sank down on her co-captain’s cock, wanting to give herself time to adjust to Becky’s massive size. The defender’s eyes rolled back in her head. It had been too long since she had last had sex; she wouldn’t be waiting this long ever again. Experts thought that sexual frustration made for a better player, but Becky was no longer in agreement. Hope and Carli got it on enough, at least when they got the chance, and they were two of the best players in the world. After all, as the old idiom says, if you can’t beat them, then you might as well join them, and Becky was all too happy to do just that.

Carli gasped as she was stretched. She had seen Becky’s cock before during post-practice showers and knew it was big, but having it inside her was completely different. She slowly sank down, taking more of the massive cock. Abby’s hands reached around playing with her breasts, pressing her own cock between Carli’s ass cheeks. Carli whimpered once she was fully seated on the larger alpha’s hard member, Abby’s fingers pinching and twisting her nipples.

Abby let her adjust before reaching down and gently teasing her asshole. She lightly pressed the tip of her finger against it, feeling it twitch and gape instinctively. Abby moved her finger, pressing the tip of her cock in, letting Carli get used to the feeling of being taken there again so soon. Becky pulled Carli closer to her, taking her nipples in her mouth, sucking hard on them as Abby slowly began moving inside of her. She could feel Abby’s cock through the thin membrane, and it was driving her insane. The older woman slowly began working more of her cock inside Carli as she got used to the feeling of being double penetrated.

The omega’s eyes rolled back in her head, as she moaned. She had never been taken quite so soon after a second orgasm. The pleasure shot from her core to the very tip of her fingers and toes and back again skyrocketing through her like an electric current. “Please,” she begged. “I need this.”

Becky met Abby’s eyes over the omega’s shoulder, for the first time becoming worried for the midfielder. “Car, are you ok? We can stop.”

Carli’s wild eyes turned to her co-captain, her face moved forward when the words wouldn’t come out. Her body moved then, causing a shift of the cocks inside of her. Abby barely bit back a moan, and any noise Becky was going to make was cut off by Carli’s lips on hers, claiming her mouth like there would be no tomorrow.

Becky couldn’t think. The omega’s walls were squeezing her cock so deliciously, Carli’s lips were like magic, and their breasts were rubbing together. Her mind registered nothing but pleasure. She did not give a second thought to the midfielder’s weird behavior. Abby did the thinking for them both as she pulled the women apart, holding Carli to her chest.

The defender’s eyes were almost completely black as she growled up at Abby who had stolen what she saw as her prize away from her. The ex-captain growled right back, not backing down from the younger alpha until she submitted, calming her attitude.

Finally turning her head, Becky offered her neck to Abby in both submission and shame as she realized how overcome she had been with lust. The older alpha ignored the gesture instead focusing on the omega in her arms. “What was that baby girl, talk to us?”

Hope watched from the other side of the room. She had almost stepped in, but Abby had beaten her to it. She was interested to see how this played out. It would be nice to know that others on the team could take care of the omega not just physically, but emotionally. Hope, although winning the golden boot twice, knew that no one's position was secure. On the team, injuries happened all the time. If she didn’t make a camp or a game, she would be much happier knowing that Carli was in good hands.

“Carli,” Abby said softly to the fidgeting omega. “Talk to us. What’s wrong?”

Carli only moaned, lost in a haze of lust as she tried to get the alphas to move. She let out a frustrated whine at their lack of participation, attempting to bounce on the cocks inside of her, but was held firmly by Abby.

The omega was too far-gone to think. She hadn’t expected her heat to hit her like this, especially not now. She was over a week early, but the attention from all the alphas had triggered something inside of her. Abby leaned forward, the scent of the omega’s change in pheromones hitting her sensitive alpha nose for the first time. She kissed the sensitive skin of the midfielder who instinctively tilted her head to the side, inviting the alpha to claim her submission.

Hope growled from across the room in warning, no one claimed her omega except her. Every cell in Abby’s body screamed for her to bite down on the midfielder’s neck, but she refrained instead leaving one last kiss on the delicate skin before pulling away. She allowed Carli to once again rest on Becky, Abby leaning on her from behind as her hips started thrusting forward. Being gentle would no longer be an option. Carli needed them to rut her until the heat left her body.

“That’s it,” Becky soothed from below, her own hips moving in time with the striker. “Take our cocks, baby. Such a good girl.”

Carli whimpered as she felt Becky and Abby begin to move inside her again. “Please,” she begged. “Harder.”

Abby briefly locked eyes with Hope across the room who gave a short nod, before increasing her tempo, driving harder into the pleading omega. Feeling Abby’s tempo change, Becky increased hers too, her hips moving at an alternate pace, but each thrust was just as brutal as the taller alpha’s. They were giving it their all; they might as well have been playing Germany in the World Cup again. There was no respite or mercy here. The two alphas grunted as they used the omega, taking their pleasure knowing that it was having much the same effect on Carli.

The omega could feel her orgasm building. Her hips bucked as she tried to take as much of the alpha’s cocks as she could. Her walls tightened around Becky’s cock, and her ass clenched around Abby’s as she shook.

She cried out as she came, her orgasm the catalyst for both Abby and Becky to join her falling over the edge. Abby groaned as she spilled her seed inside the omega joining Ashlyn’s cum from earlier, her hips never ceasing her rhythm, drawing out her orgasm.

Becky let out a loud cry. Normally quiet off the field, no one would have expected her to be a screamer in the bedroom. Carli smirked, her delirium clearing for a brief moment as she was filled and satisfied by both of the alphas. Neither was strong enough to drive her heat away completely; her body still trembled with need.

This was one of her worst heats yet. The smell of the so many alphas was driving her inner omega wild. She could hardly control herself from bouncing on the now softening cocks, knowing that both Becky and Abby would be sensitive. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Klingenberg still hard after what she would later learn had been a blowjob from Christie. The defender was like Ashlyn, her cock hardening already after her orgasm.

“Meghan,” she whimpered, Abby was already pulling out of her ass, allowing her spunk to flood out of the now gaping hole. “Help me. I want the heat to stop.”

Kling was tiny, but her inner alpha was stronger than both Abby’s and Becky’s. No one was exactly sure why, it was a shame she wasn’t captain material yet, because she would be a hell of leader to the national team or even Portland if she was. Given a few more years, she would definitely be running the whole joint.

Hope had the strongest inner alpha, but she had stepped back into the corner, content to just watch the proceedings. She would be giving Carli what none of the others could. She had forgone her daily meds; her knot would be in full form, unlike the other alphas. She would be tied to Carli after the other alphas had used her and failed at satisfying her needs. Only the star keeper’s cock would appease her mate’s heat. Carli would remember just whom she belonged to when Hope’s knot filled her sore pussy at the end of the night.


End file.
